Theft and Battery
Theft and Battery is the eighth episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 26th episode overall. It was released on February 12th 2015. Intro The episode starts off with Suitcase, Baseball and Nickel kicking around a soccer ball on the Soccer Field. Suitcase starts talking about how she's realized she needs to take the competition more seriously, after being eliminated in the previous episode. Baseball mentions how he's glad the nonsense is over with, and saying how he was scared Suitcase was really gone. During this, Microphone writes in her diary about her encounter at the end of the previous episode. Cheesy, however, comes up to her and begins to panic about a "monstrosity" he witnessed, only to make another cheesy joke by remarking Microphone's personality as the monstrosity. As Cheesy laughs at his own joke, Microphone snaps and begins yelling at him for saying offensive jokes, and then calls him the monstrosity. Cheesy considers this heavily, walking away sadly, leaving Microphone to continue writing in the diary of hers. Elimination The elimination begins rather low key-ish, as the utter silence is broken by Balloon, asking where MePhone4 was. After MePad reassures Balloon that MePhone4 was running late, a debilitated MePhone4 comes on stage, only to continuously glitch in every sentence. This is revealed to be caused by the Condishawn, which MePhone4 captured after Tissues sneezed on him. Regardless, MePhone4 attempts to go on with the elimination, even after forgetting to bring prizes, and ordering MePad to read off the votes instead of himself. As MePad begins to reveal the contestants who are safe, MePhone4 speeds up the process immediately, causing MePad to show all the votes at once: Voting Results Cheesy sadly accepts the fact he is eliminated, but begins to reveal that after his encounter with Microphone that morning, he realized his jokes can hurt people's feelings, and begins to reconsider doing commercials again. Microphone urges him not to do commercials, but continue with comedy, as it's a part of who he is. Cheesy, feeling happier, begins to crack another joke from a joke book, but is abruptly knocked in by Toilet. Toilet said to MePhone he did something. MePhone was glad Chessy was finally gone. Challenge MePhone4 then says that it is time for the challenge, but he glitches (with Lightbulb joking about the challenge's name). Then, the contestants realize that something's wrong with MePhone4, and then he finally turns off. Test Tube tries to save him by putting some rice on him (how some people fix their phones), but fails, with Fan commenting on it. Then, MePad gets an idea: they go to Meeple HQ and get the battery, with balloons made by Toilet. The two teams then start rising up to the MeCloud where Fan and Test Tube are shown getting excited about going to the MeCloud where Paintbrush butts in saying he is surprised. Fan and Test Tube think that Paintbrush is surprised about After Soap throws Toilet off, he rises, then comments about her outsmarting him, as he can fly. A bit later, the Grand Slams arrive first, and then confront MePhone6 who claims that the contestants don't have permission to pass into MeCloud but is easily defeated when Knife taps MePhone6 and he bends therefore falling off of the MeCloud. The Grand Slams then enter the MeCloud into a giant room full of computers. When they all enter, Microphone is amazed and asks who made all of the technology when a voice says "I did!". The screen then looks to Gamey (host from Object Overload), but when he notices he points over to Steve Cobs who then states his name and welcomes the contestants to the MeCloud and states "the future is so yesterday". He then asks the Grand Slams how he can be of assistance which Microphone replies saying they have a problem only for Toilet to interrupt saying that MePhone is in trouble. Steve Cobs understands and asks for the version of the phone which Toilet replies saying he is a Me Phone4 he also states that he counted. This then leads to Steve Cobs saying how old the model is also adding that it is unacceptable. The Bright Lights then enter with Fan saying "Oh no did we miss anything?". He then says to his egg that it is lucky that when it hatches it will get to live in a place like MeCloud where Lightbulb butts in asking who Steve Cobs is (calling him a pin-head). Steve Cobs then notices Fan's Egg and says that the MePhone4 battery is in Meeple Care and starts to give the contestants a tour of the MeCloud. Microphone then reminds the contestants that MePhone5S and MePhone5C just tried to kill MePhone4 which Steve Cobs claims that the fights were fake and that he got a lot of product placement, Knife then adds that MePhone4 never said the fights were fake which makes the contestants think about their trust in MePhone4. Baseball and Nickel then talk about how they need someone to get a battery so they can leave the MeCloud, Nickel then suggests Suitcase gets the battery so she can co-operate more in the competition. Suitcase agree's and heads off for Meeple Care. Steve Cobs then shows the contestants the garage where he built his first computer and that he literally ripped the garage from his parent's house. He then states he doesn't talk to them any more, Fan then says "Wow". We then see Suitcase walk into Meeple Care to collect a battery for MePhone4, as she walks in, Mecintosh wakes up. Just as Suitcase goes to grab a battery, Mecintosh asks her what she is doing. She is obviously shocked that there was another being in the room, she just says she was getting a battery for her friends which Mecintosh quotes saying that her friends only care for her when she can give something for them. He then starts to say "Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...", this is then continued by Steve Cobs who stands saying it again. Nickel then tries to get his attention away from what is shown to be a Meeple Watch. Balloon then claims it is pretty much a normal watch, Steve Cobs then mimics Balloon and says it can tell time. Balloon then states that his watch can tell time as well, Steve Cobs then states Meeple Watches can phone people, Balloon then states that it is dumb phoning people on watches (This makes Steve Cobs kill Balloon and blames Soap for Balloon's death). Steve Cobs then ends the tour and Fan says that Steve Cobs made so much and that he wish that he could do as much for the world as Steve Cobs. Production Notes Continuity * This episode reveals numerous aspects about the Meeple Company, which has been constantly referred to throughout the series. * Cheesy's record of 2605 votes breaks Apple's previous record of 2045, with an increase of 560 votes. ** This is the second time in a row the total ended in 5. * Paintbrush's grudge against Fan's refusal to compete due to superstition carries into this episode. * Box continues his background cameos, this time appearing 3 times. ** He first appears faintly on a computer screen as Microphone talks to Steve Cobs. ** He then appears inside a glass showcase as Cobs yells at Soap. ** His final appearance, which is the most blatant, is behind a counter as Lightbulb mentions knowing "a guy". Cultural References * The character Steve Cobs is an obvious reference to Steve Jobs. Baseball even notes this reference connection. ** Though Steve Jobs is deceased, Steve Cobs resides in MeCloud, which may joke that Cobs is spending afterlife in heaven. * James Barkley, also known as AnimatedJames, well-known for creating ''C Students, Seniors, ''and the ''Sonic vs. MLP series, guest-starred as Steve Cobs in the episode. * MePhone4 repeating the word 'probably' over and over while malfunctioning is a reference to a livestream glitch dubbed Robo-Taylor. This occurred in an Inanimate Insanity Livestream when Taylor's microphone malfunctioned, and caused his voice to repeat endlessly. This glitch occurred in livestream #6 44 minutes, again 1 hour in. * Test Tube's tactic of using rice on a broken phone is an actual technique used to fix a broken smartphone, usually after it was submerged in water. However, Test Tube simply did the technique wrong by throwing handfuls of rice at the phone, rather than placing the phone in the bag of rice. * In the post-credits scene, when Steve Cobs' Meeple Watch is spazzing out, it briefly shows Shulk, a character in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles that became a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U, twice, each for a split-second. * Lightbulb refers to Steve Cobs as "Pinhead", a possible reference to SpongeBob Squarepants. * Among the many faces MePhone4 displays, several are pictures of the cast, and one of the infamous Scary Maze Girl. * The poster in the background of the Meeple building that says "Bendier than ever. It really shouldn't bend" references to a real life issue of the iPhone 6 and iPhone 6 Plus bending in peoples' pockets. * Waterfall Ambience is from the Album "Sounds of Animania - Rapid Rapids/Death Falls", which is a reference to Object Overload. Trivia * The episode was released exactly one year and two weeks later than Let 'Er R.I.P. on February 12th 2015. * The episode happens on 11 o'clock in the morning according to the Meeple Watch * Soap is the only Grand Slam in the elimination to receive less votes than she did last time. * Baseball breaks the forth wall when he said he "got" Steve Cobs pun on Steve Jobs. * Sometimes when MePhone4 malfunctions, he sometimes displays random photos of people displaying their faces for a frame. * Gamey makes his second appearance since Cooking For The Grater Good. * The text on the soya sauce bottle reads: "もしもし! これは びんの 生醤油は とても おいし 電話 と 生醤油は いくないですね!" Which translates to "Hello! This is very tasty phone and soy sauce is soy sauce bottle I is not good!" (Google translate) * Mepad's warning says: "Incoming Toilet due to Soap's devious scheme to throw us off course." * There has been debates that Balloon has died forever because Mephone4 was dead, just like Bow died when Mephone4 died. Unless MePad may have the MeLife Recovery app. ** Although this is debunked in the next episode since he shown alive sitting on a cliff. * Apparently, Marshmallow has spoken only 2 times in the same scene in person, separated by the explosion of MePhone6+. Although her voice presumably involved with the others while MePad is explaining MeCloud and his turn of in charge, also when all the Bright Lights members screamed after Toilet cut all the ropes in their hot air balloon then fall off. ** Knife also only has 2 lines throughout the entire 19-minute episode. First when he tells MePhone4 about his condiShAWn, and second when Toilet uses him to cut the ropes of the Bright Lights' air balloon * Test Tube says "Mazel Tov" when she throws rice on the (unconscious) Mephone4. Mazel Tov is actually a Jewish term in Yiddish (מאַזעל טוב) meaning "Good luck" or "Congratulations." ** This term can also be in Hebrew (מזל טוב), which means the same thing. * On the book that Cheesy reads: The Big Book Of Politically Correct Humor For 3 Year Olds By: Naught Fannee About The Author:  The recently single and well-renowned politically correct author is back again! He enjoys long walks in the park and fast food chains. He’s been accused of various crimes, but he didn’t do it, seriously. Promise. Raised in the literal sphere of innocence, Naught Fannee has been shelding himself from the harsh jokes of modern society. Reed Teh Revyoos! “This book made me lose all my friends.” “By far, the worst book of its kind. Do not use.” “I use this book to light fires.” “I don’t know why someone would make this” ** "Naught Fannee" sounds like "not funny". Goofs * When the Grand Slams enter the Meeple HQ, Gamey suddenly appears at one of the desks what were originally empty when Mic asks who made all this. * It is shown that both the 6 and 6+ bend, when in real life only the 6+ bends. * When all of the Bright Lights are calm from MePad's waterfall sounds, Lightbulb's body goes through the basket of the hot air balloon, Marshmallow's as well just a SLIGHT bit. * Throughout the episode, Fan is seen carrying his egg, but in the scene where Toilet drops all the Bright Lights along with MePad to fall off, Fan's egg disappears. It later reappears when MePad teleports the Bright Lights from falling onto the ground right onto the grass, without Fan holding it. * When Steve Cobs presses the button on his phone to stop the intruder alarm, his phone specifically passes through the gap between his thumb and his index finger. * When Toilet was saying "You always get to help him!" his mouth was not moving. * While Toilet was apologizing for bring to kill the contestants the apple logo appears on the back of Mepad instead of the Meeple Logo. Episode Gallery File:Sneakpeakep8.png|Baseball, Suitcase and Nickel playing soccer. File:Nicklerude.PNG|Baseball angry at Nickel. Yayep8finanly.png|Nickel talking. 10940427_891431180891657_1012551379500331162_n.png 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png MqdefaultNDTU2JK0.jpg|Episode 8 is confirmed Lightbulb Malfunction.png|Lightbulb malfunctioning. Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png|Microphone yelling at Cheesy. Microphone and her diary.png Cheesy laughter.png|Microphone hearing Cheesy's laughter in her head. MePhone4 Malfunction.png|MePhone4 malfunctioning. Looking down.png S02E08 Fan and Test Tube.png Boxcameo.PNG Meeple watch malfunction.png watch!!..PNG Episode 8 votes.png|The votes displayed on MePad This is pretty funny..PNG Found another one..PNG Screenshot 83.png|Cheesy Being Eliminated Untitled (Time 0_04_01;23).png Untitled (Time 0_08_32;22).png|''Gamey makes a brief cameo once again'' maxresdefault (2).jpg|''MePhone4: *voting screen appears* So, thanks to Toilet's terrible team-leading skills, the Grand Slams lose again. I can't say I'm surprised by the outcome, so they're up for elimination. *slides offscreen* Time to vote a Slam out of here.'' Untitled (Time 0_00_35;10).png Untitled (Time 0_00_58;23).png Untitled (Time 0_01_29;17).png Untitled (Time 0_01_44;24).png Untitled (Time 0_01_59;05).png uHHHHH.jpg|OMG|link=Theft and Battery Screenshot 83.png Meeple HQ outsides.jpeg Nickel mic gamey running away.PNG Image34.png Image33.png Image32.png another box cameo with the mic soap balloon computers my screen.png more steve cobs box wait what whatever just get on with the name already.png Voting for Episode 8.png|Time to vote a slam outta here! Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Soap and Marshmallow.PNG Steve Cobs and Broken MeBook.png Screenshot Image 1.png dfccda6a-4271-4845-8589-906772ea2f34.png|Soap is not happy with Toilet. 1018cc67-c528-4831-9c80-5207d7f364d7.png 75924284-e46f-4fd9-8c98-73f7370d8338.png 8645beb4-9ee2-463d-aacc-a8823234a242.png 0cd6b59c-8099-406d-9f54-168df660fe71.png|Oh! I get it. d5dc264a-f671-48ed-9c6e-2b1ffbc9f44a.png|MISTAH PHONE IS IN TROUBLE! 623293a1-25f5-4cc6-8afa-76d58f86fe6c.png 4ad82e75-a380-43c2-bad9-b8f57586aa09.png|...Perfection..... a73b646e-8718-4518-8a3d-3fa52725da2e.png 5c04bd12-279f-4765-b652-9aba605e1145.png 68ba1fd5-6af7-4618-a603-cf8367ddf624.png 9218dc3f-21ff-47c5-9c8d-90cdcae1a44c.png b35168cf-0cd2-4af9-94f8-e8e299140309.png 39c8b057-8307-41ad-ad12-e63e59452309.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Voting Episodes Category:Viewers Voting Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity II [[Category:Inanimat